


Red Satin

by mrsronweasley



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/pseuds/mrsronweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lilly pressed her mouth to Veronica's, it tasted like strawberries and lipgloss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Satin

**Author's Note:**

> With many, many, many thanks to Brooklinegirl for encouraging, beta-ing, and holding my hand. Spoilers for "The Wrath of Con", Season 1.

When Lilly pressed her mouth to Veronica's, it tasted like strawberries and lipgloss. Lilly's room always smelled like her, a little bit of musk infused with all the perfume - Lilly's real scent among the maids' fresheners. She always took her scent with her, and whenever Veronica lowered her head to Lilly's to gossip at lunch, Lilly's hair would brush her nose and her sweater would give off that same scent. She wasn't sure how, but Veronica had come to associate that smell with home, something familiar and theirs.

Now she was entirely surrounded by it, lying on Lilly's huge bed, the sunlight filtering through the window. Lilly rolled them over and pushed her legs between Veronica's - Veronica let her almost reluctantly, as if she had to pretend. But then she remembered that she didn't.

"Red satin?" she asked, and her voice came out husky. The sound of it dissipated among the sunlight. Lilly's huge eyes shut and she moaned, pressing her lips back to Veronica's, opening them up with her soft tongue.

"Entirely red," she murmured when they broke apart. "Own it, Veronica. You're a future femme fatale." Her eyes glittered and laughed at her, and before Veronica even had a chance to laugh in return, Lilly slid her warm hand up Veronica's shirt and settled it gently on top of her bra. "And some lace, too...for the extra kick."

Lilly's fingers slipped over the lace and inside, sliding against her nipple, forcing a gasp from Veronica.

"Yeah..." Lilly bunched the hem of Veronica's sweater in her other hand and pushed it all the way up. She lowered her mouth to the spot her fingers had found, sucking and nibbling. Veronica moaned steadily now, thinking that she should probably be feeling some sort of shame for this, or guilt over Duncan, but Lilly was her best friend. Best friends could do anything.

When Lilly followed the line of Veronica's body down, pushing aside her clothes as she went, Veronica brushed her fingers over Lilly's hair and shoulder and breasts and sank deeper against the covers. When Lilly slid Veronica's underwear down and off her hips and licked her way inside, Veronica found she could laugh breathless.

"Satin and lace and..." Lilly flicked her tongue against Veronica. "Mmm, some red velvet, maybe, too." Another soft flick. "For special occasions..."

*

The cool water surrounded her completely, finding its way into places Veronica never thought ocean water would reach. She giggled and closed her eyes and for one breathless moment, she could almost smell strawberries and musk in the water, feel Lilly's light and sure touch. Lilly was around - she had known it before, and now she knew it for certain. She drifted onto her back, allowing the water - air - Lilly - to surround her and briefly lull her to happiness.


End file.
